sell my soul
by sathreal
Summary: Scott wants nothing more than for Allison to love him. Unfortunently he can never seem to even get a chance to even talk to her and is too geeky and awkward...Luck may finally be at his side though when an impish young man who calls himself stiles offers him 7 wishes Is it too good to be true though? When his fairy godmother is really the Devil himself.
1. Chapter 1

Scott groaned as he rubbed his temples. It seemed another day of typical 9 to 5 with a side of heart break. He looked over to where the cause of his misery was sitting. Ah Allison Argent The only example of perfection in the universe. He couldnt help but sigh as he leaned his chin on his right hand. In all 4 years he has worked for this company..he hasnt once been able to talk to her. Yet every year his infatuatuon with her only grew. _"I'm so pathetic." _He groaned inwardly.

"Hey Mccall are you coming to the bar with us tonight?" Whitemore asked with a leer. ah..the other cause of his misery.. Jackson Whitemore was the biggest douche in the company and seemed to think he owned the place just because he was recently promoted to supervisor. The last thing he needed was to deal with him after work. "Everyone is coming." Jackson continued as if he was listening to him. "..Lydia and Allison ..even.." Scott snapped his head up in attention.

"Allison is coming?" HE asked at attention causing Jackson to laugh. "Yea not that it matters you don't have a chance with her..you didnt 4 years ago and you don't now."

"I will be there." Scott said firmly.

* * *

4 hours later...

Scott gulped down his drink as he steeled himself for the task at hand. There by the bar was none other than Allison Argent...HE could do this..he was just as good as anyone else. With one last deep breath he made his way to the bar and opened his mouth to talk only for another guy to push his way in front of him and lean in to talk to her. After that it all went down hill and he watched at a loss as She was lead out of the bar laughing at something the guy had said. He looked around and noticed much to his dismay that his coworkers and ride had ditched him as well. "_This is just great."_ He groaned. If only things would for once go his way. What did that guy have that he didn't?

"Man..I would give anything for her to be with me." He muttered. Not far off a young beautiful yet nerdy looking young man who didnt even look old enough to be in the bar grinned showeing off far too perfect white teeth. "Anything huh? I wonder if he really means that?" a phone rang and the exorcist theme song played causing him to sigh as he answered it. "I don't care what you say my love this one is mine." He grinned as if knowing what the person on the other end was going to say.

A long suffering but gruff sigh answered him before the voice seemed to give in. "I really can't talk you out of leaving this one alone?" The voice prompted hopefully.

"You always seem to care more about these pitiful humans more than me?" The boy pouted.

"You know thats not what it is about.." The voice growled gruffly in protest. "You have changed..just let go..and if you behave you can maybe even come back home where you belong."

"You know i can't do that..Im a little too..Devilish for that." The boy grinned as his eyes changed from a warm gold to a hollow empty black. "Sides..i think I may like this poor sap."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott groaned when he noticed that his ride and so called friends at left him alone at the bar. Now how was he going to get home? He was pull from his thoughts when a white pool ball hit his foot. He knelt down to pick it up and looked towards to pool tables to see a etheral and young looking young man smirking at him with a devious look in his all too golden eyes. He lifted his free hand and beckoned him over. He looked behind him and back pointing to himself and mouthed "me." Still unsure..why someone like him would want to talk to him..unless..maybe that was his ball..?

He walked over hesitantly ball still in hand he could have sworn he saw the others eyes flicker..but it must of been the lighting..The boy held out his hands exectantly and he sheepishly handed it over. the long fingers curled around the ball momentarly before lightly tossing it into the hair only to gracefully catch it again.

Scott took in the others appeance the boy had fluffy brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. Moles seemed to litter his skin but didn't make it look any less cute. He was tall and lanky almost awkard looking. His outfit was a pair of fadded skin tight blue jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of devil hornes on it. HE couldn't be more than 16..maybe 17 what was he doing in a bar?

"See anything you like Scott?" The boy grinned flashing a pair of all too perfect teeth and winked flirtatously.

Scott's mouth dropped in surprise. "How..do you know my name?" HE asked surprised as far as he knew he had never met this kid before.. "I'm psycic." The boy teased leaning in close to him fingering Scott's work tie and pulling him close so that they were face to face. "That..and it's on your name tag." He added before shoving him away causing him to fall into the pool table. He sat ontop of the table like he owned the place. "I have been watching you Scott for quite some time." He announced as he took a plate of curly firies off a waitress serving tray who was walking by. "Fries?" HE offered carelessly. to which Scott shook his head. The other shrugged and put a hand full of curly fries into his mouth.

"Um...what do you mean have been watching me?" Scott demanded only to have to wait for the other to finish chewing. "How long have you been watching me?" The kid finished chewing and cleared his throat.

"I mean i have been watching your pitiful loser self just barely make it in life. You got a dead end job..no one respects you and you can't even get the girl you like to notice you. Sad really." He said as he took a glass of gin out of a girls hand causing her to pout and walk away huffily. He eyed it curriously as Scott started to protest only to have the other hault him in his tracks. "Don't pout scott you know its true." He tutted. "HOwever I am here to make things better." he cooed as Scott looked at him dubbously. "Why don't we go somewhere private where we can talk." He asked softly with an easy going smile before downing his drink.

"ok.." Scott said hesitantly before following him out. "but only becaue i don't want you to get mubbed or something. this is a dangerous out there kid."

"You're cute." The boy laughed.

"I don't...swing that way." Scott informed him with a cough.

"Sure you don't honey. Now get in." The boy gestured to a broken down looking jeep.

"Are you sure thats even safe?" Scott asked looking at it distrustfully.

"I don't know..probably I stole it from a kid..he seemed to drive it fine." The boy shrugged.

"You stole it!" Scott gasped only to be pulled into the Jeep. "Shh don't be such a stiff." The boy said with a huff.

"I must be crazy for agreeing to go with you." Scott muttered as they pulled away.

"Simply insane." the boy agreed happily.

"Where are we going anyway?" Scott asked looking at the scenery pass them by.

"To my office of course." The boy stated as if it was office.

"Your office..." Scott deadpanned. "Like a kid like you could have an office."

The boy only grinned at that before turning to focus on the road. Eventually they showed up at an abanded looking building. "YOu aren't going to kill me are you?" Scott asked nervously.

"Scott buddy..why would i kill a potental client..thats just stupid." The boy scoffed as he pulled him gently into the building. Inside he was surpised to see a bunch of people dancing and partying in risque clothing. "IS..this ..some kinda rave or something.." Scott asked open mouthed. "They like to think so." the boy said disdainfully. "I swear everyone likes to sin in the worst possible way." He sighed before leading him into a door that lead into a proffesional looking office.

"Now lets get down to buisness shall we." He said sitting on his shiney black desk. "What if i told you that i could make all your dreams come true with just seven wishes. You could wish for anything. Skys the limit."

"Who..are you ?" Scott asked eyeing him like he was crazy.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" The boy asked as he slid off the desk and waltzed over to him. "And i mean..anyone." He whispered secretively. Scott nodded in response. the boy leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "I'm the devil. "


	3. Chapter 3

_"Im the devil"_

Scott stared at him for a second with wide eyes before snoting as his eyes crinkled with mirth. "You're the devil?" He chuckled. The boy crosses his arms and put on an unamused look on his face as he nodded. "Yea..no you are not the devil." He laughed before patting his shoulder. "good one though kid. The devil doesnt look like a kid. "

"I am the devil." He pouted before snapping his fingers and causing smoke to surround him before it disapeared and revealed the boy wearing a kinky female devil costume,complete with way too realistic looking horns on his head. "See? OH..wait this was my holloween costume"He said blinking before continuing on if he wasnt wearing a dress. "I am the devil though ,Satan,Lucifer,Prince of darkness..well Princess anyway." He winked as Scott looked away. "You can call me Stiles though Thats my real name."

"Cheep parlar tricks." Scott said still not convinced.

"Here make a wish and i will prove it." The boy now known as Stiles insisted.

"Ok..um..I wish for a taco." Scott said playing along.

"ok one taco coming up." He said before pulling him out the door. 8 minutes later they found themsleves at taco bell and Stiles was ordering a taco. "Want to amke that a meal?" The casheir asked blankly. "Oh sure why not." Stiles answered with a big smile.

"That will be 5 46." the man said as Stiles patted himself before looking over to Scott. "Ooh..Scott I left my wallet in Hell. Can you pick this up for me?" He asked not at all ashamed as Scott gave him an Unimpressed look before paying for it.

"You know this proves nothing right?" Scott asked as they got into the jeep. "What are you talking about? You got your Taco and it was even a meal." Stiles pointed out. "I had to pay for it." Scott argued. "You still got it." Stiles shrugged.

After they got back to the office Stiles went behind a screen to change out of the dress he was in and into a red suite with a pink tie. "Now lets get down to buisness shall we?" He asked as he dropped a big stack of pappers onto scotts foot causing him to wince in pain.

"Now remember 7 wishes for one little soul.." Stiles grinned smoothly as Scott picked up the papers and put it on the table. "Now say i do think your not lying..Dont i need my soul though?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Psh its hardly important. you wouldnt even miss it if it was gone." Stiles scoffted. "Would it help if i gave you a preview of what you could have?" He asked before scott dodded. With a grin Stiles picked up a remote and pushed a button. A screen came down and the picture flickered before a scene of Scott and Allison kissing on a beach came on it causing scotts mouth to drop. "Is this real?" He asked in awe.

"It could be." Stiles cooed with a wink.

"What do i have to lose?" Scott asked before he signed the document causing Stiles to smirk. "Well you have a soul to lose but i wouldnt worry about that. Now what do you wish for?" He prompted.

"I wish..." scott started as he thought it out. "I was married to Allison and i was rich..and powerful." He finsihed without hesitation. If he was going to wish he might as well go all out.

"OOh you got yourself a wish big boy." Stiles said before snaping his fingers.

* * *

**I know its a bit short but i wanted to update today. Curious to see who you all want Scott to end up with. Review and let me know.**


End file.
